


The Art of Vengence

by Lia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist!Steve, Gen, Thor 2 Spoilers, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia/pseuds/Lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki showed back up on Earth again. The reason was entirely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Vengence

**Author's Note:**

> First I was linked to the Out of Context D&D tumblr by Amy. Then we quoted each other best ones.
> 
> Then I found [this](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/68624786885/antagonist-in-a-sultry-tone-look-at-this) entry.
> 
> Me: AND THEN I THINK: THAT WOULD BE A FANTASTIC STEVE ROGERS CRACKFIC
> 
> Amy: YES
> 
> Me: the crackiest of crackfics.
> 
> Amy: ALSO SOMETHING LOKI WOULD DO
> 
> So, this is at least half Amy’s fault.

It was a surprise, to say the least, when Loki showed up back on Earth. Especially as both Jane and Thor had reported him dead.

 

To find that he was still a crazy bastard, Tony thought, was much, _much_ less of a surprise.

 

He’d been patched into the coms, of course, but Iron Man wound up being fashionably late to this party, as he’d been somewhere over the Atlantic when Loki had popped up in Schenectady of all places. (Seriously. Schenectady. Who gave a fuck about Schenectady? Who could even pronounce the name?)

 

So, Tony wound up pulling into view of the good Captain facing Loki, and it was a really, really surreal moment.

 

“Look at this, Captain! I have this entire village in thrall! All those innocent men, women, and children, some of whom are refugees from the last time I was on Midgard. I would be happy to free them, of course, but for a small favor on your part.”

 

“And what would that be, Loki?” God bless that patriotic voice. “You won’t be ruling over anything if I have a say in it.”

 

“You misunderstand me, Captain, I have no wish to rule this pathetic realm any longer. That dream is dried and dusted. However, I have seen your great artworks, and desire a portrait of my own character.”

 

“What?”

 

And that, that right there wasn’t Captain America, but pure Steve, the man and artist who doodled in sketchbooks in Tony’s lab occasionally and had had a gallery showing last month where everything sold for obscene prices to go towards the rebuilding of New York after the Chitauri debacle, who’d been jumpy before the show and stiffnecked throughout and gobsmacked for days afterwards and uncomfortable throughout the entire thing.

 

The kid had talent, but in this case, Tony could totally agree with the what because Loki? What?

 

“What is your quaint Midgardian saying?” Loki swung a too familiar arm over Steve’s shoulder and looked straight into his eyes.  “Captain, I wish that you would draw me! Draw me like one of those French Girls!”

 

Tony wound up curled up on the ground, laughing, as Steve first turned incredulous and then landed a punch on Loki right in the kisser.

 

Later, Loki received a sketch while sitting in SHIELD custody, a black-eyed, lip-busted caricature of a crazy, hollow god.

  
He didn’t like it very much.


End file.
